Kandas exposed Feelings
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allen and kanda had  gone on a mission in search for innocence. At thise particular mission, the samuari notices his feelings for the other boy. Yullen. boyxboy :D


**hey there ^^**

**here another fic of one of my favorite pairings! :D**

**yaay**

**well..thats all people enjoy ^^**

**i do not own d gray man..i know i know its sad xD**

Allen and Kanda had gone on a mission to look for some innocence. At that particular mission, kanda noticed his feelings for the smaller boy. It had been on a Sunday night, when the 2 boys were on their way back to their hotel. Kanda just couldn't stop staring at the moyashis lips. He wondered and wondered why?

"oi bakanda what are you staring at?" asked Allen slightly annoyed, he had been aware that this whole time the samurai had been staring, more than annoyed it made him uncomfterble.

"che" kanda answered looking away. Why was it? That question was bouncing around in his head. He glanced again at allen, his eyes explored the cursed boys face, first they went to the boys lips, then to the boys neck, his ears, his eyes…kanda looked away flushed. He felt as a certain thing began to wake up.

"ne kanda?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Love. Was that it? Was he really in love with this boy beside him?

He turned to look at Allen

"Have you moyashi?"

Allen's gaze fell to the floor

"Yeah.." kandas heart skipped a beat. Who was that person that Allen was in love with? Why did it pain him so much not to know?

"Oh? Even little brats like you fall in love? And who may that be?" kanda trayed his best to keep his cool, but in the inside was dying to know who that person was.

Allen shook his head.

"And why would I tell an asshole like you anyway?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone"

"Yeah..and how should I know? I can't trust you!"

"moyashi…" kanda growled, it pained him that the smaller boy didn't trust him at all, but he needed his answer, and was going to get it, NOW.

He grabbed Allen from the wrist and pushed him against a nearby wall.

"K-kanda? What are you doing?"

"Tell me moyashi, who do you love?"

"danm it kanda! Why the hell do you want to know? It's not like you care anyways!"

Allen trayed to free himself of the samurais grip but failed.

"Let go of me already!" Allen yelled. Kanda grabbed Allen's jaw and forced a kiss on the smaller boys lips.

Allen's eyes wided in surprise. Kanda pushed his tongue in to Allen's mouth, deepening the kiss.

"wha? Kanda?" allen asked panting

"stupid moyashi, I do care"

Kanda under stood his feeling ok by now, he didn't want to accept it but it was true, he had fallen in love with the boy standing in front of him.

"who are you in love with moyashi?" kanda asked again, his face buried on Allen's shoulder

"Can I please know who's the one who stole your heart from me?"

"BaKanda~" Allen sighed putting his right hand on kandas hair

"Your dumber then you look"

"huh?"

"look I will give you a hint. Its this guy who really is a pain in the ass, his always insulting me and has this reaaally bad temper"

"oh? I don't know a guy like that"

"That's why I said your stupid, do I have to repeat myself? I love you kanda, no one stole my heart from you, it's always been yours"

Kanda lifted his head and looked at his moyashi, who was smiling.

"That's really nice to hear" he said before leaning in for a second kiss.

After that, kanda had rushed Allen to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. When they arrived

Kanda slammed open the door to their room and slammed it back shut. Then literally began to devour the smaller boy, pushing him to the wall, not even getting the chance to go to the bed. He undressed to boy in less than a second , kissing him lower then lower then lower, until he got to Allen's already hard member.

"k-kanda, w-wait.." Allen moaned

Not listening to Allen's pleas, kanda shove the whole thing in to his mouth.

"aaahh, k-k-kandaahhh..w-waiittnhh.."

Kanda moved on of his hands up toward Allen's nipples, once he got a hold of one, started playing with it, pulling it, pressing it.

"nngghh.."

Kanda undressed his lower half and took out his already hard member, took both their penis and rubbed them together.

"moyashi…"

"aaahh,k-k-k-kandaahh"

The samurai moved his hand toward the back of Allen searching for the white haired boy's entrance.

Once he had located it started to put a finger in, Allen gasped at the sudden movement.

"Moyashi…relax"

Tears started to form on Allen's eyes. Seeing this, kanda kissed the boy passionately. Moments later put another finger in, then another.

"Allen…I can't wait any longer" kanda whispered on the smaller boys ear.

Hearing that kanda had actually called him from his name, made Allen extremely happy

"k-kanda" he said as he turned around, spreading his butt cheeks.

"i-I want you inside m-e.." he said turning bright read.

"moyashi…" kanda moaned, seeing his lover doing such things made him want him even more

"here I go" kanda said as he began to thrust.

"aahh.." Allen screamed .

"moyashi.." kanda started to move,, slowly, but then got faster and faster..

"aaahh.." allen moaned,. " k-kanda…f-aahhster.."

Kanda grinned and did as he was told, thrusting in as fast as he could, as hard as he could.

"moyashi.. I love you"

…

**hey there glad to see your still here xD**

**then if your so kind, please review ^^**


End file.
